In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, audio receivers, etc.) process audio signals. For example, a surround sound system may output multiple audio signals from multiple speakers.
While processing multiple audio signals may be beneficial, it poses certain problems. For example, audio signals from multiple speakers may generate an echo. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve audio signal processing may be beneficial.